1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a golf club which can be used by an average player in the game of golf. Specifically, it relates to the clubhead of a golf club assembly which is manufactured for the purposes of chipping a golf ball up and onto the putting green surface, and also putting the ball into the hole. In each case, a significant magnitude of the momentum imparted to the golf ball by the clubhead appears as angular momentum in the form of rotational spin in the forward or backward direction.
2. Prior Art
There are many existing forms and manufactures of golf clubs having clubheads manufactured for chipping. There are also clubheads on golf clubs used for putting which are generally cylindrical in form or are of partially cylindrical construction. However, there does not appear to be any golf club presently known having a clubhead which combines the principles of mechanics and geometry ofmanufacture which afford the performance characteristics achievable with the present clubhead invention for low trajectory chipping and for putting.